


You & Me

by ThatGirlSal



Series: Treble and the Reverb [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, High School Student Derek, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlSal/pseuds/ThatGirlSal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has finally caught wind of Stiles and Theo's friendship. He's not quite sure how to feel about it, but Stiles could care less about how Scott feels. She's just happy with how things are going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> No song in this one. Maybe next time.

It’s been a few weeks since Stiles has met Theo. This budding friendship started in the beginning of September and it’s now the middle of October. To be honest, Stiles is having the time of her life. Theo is considerate of her feelings and is always willing to sacrifice his time just to hang out with her. 

 

Stiles has also learned a lot from her new friend. Theo just transferred the end of their sophomore year to Beacon Hills High. He had gone to elementary in Beacon Hills but left shortly afterwards due to his older sister’s job. His parents had died in a car crash when he was still a baby so his earliest memories only included his older sister and her husband. Before coming back he had been living in Utah while his sister and her husband worked, but now they were transferred back to Beacon Hills. 

 

Stiles loves this newfound friendship and all she can think about is how it couldn’t have come at a better time for her. She now has a shoulder to lean on and someone to just babble random things with. 

 

She just hopes she won’t scare him off. 

 

Stiles is walking down the halls towards the lunch area with Theo in tow. She hasn’t been in the cafeteria since that first day she’d met Theo. Both parties opting to sit in the music room together as they get to know more about each other. Throughout the whole walk there and she can think about is hopefully it’ll hurt a lot less seeing Scott with his friends. 

 

As she enters through the double doors she takes a quick glance at Scott’s table. His head tilted to the sky, laughing full heartily at something that Isaac had said from his left side. His right arm wrapped around Allison’s shoulders as she is having a quiet conversation with Lydia from across the table. Stiles quickly averts her eyes and maneuvers around the other tables towards her usual spot with Theo following. 

 

As they move both are unaware of a pair of green eyes following their movements. 

 

Derek taps Scott’s foot with his own and tilts his head in Stiles’ direction when he catches the brown skinned boy’s attention. Scott looks over with a small smile, still thinking about what Isaac had just told him, until he sees Stiles sitting with some new guy. She’s rambling about something not even allowing Theo to get in a word, but from the smile on the guy’s face Scott doesn’t think he minds the constant chatter. 

 

“Who’s that?” Scott asks, with furrowed brows. 

 

Lydia turns to see what has both boys’ attention and turns back to the table after studying the little duo. “That’s Theo Raeken. He moved here towards the end of last year.” Lydia replies. Going back to her conversation with Allison, who takes the time to study Stiles and Theo also. 

“Right.” Scott says. Still staring at the duo from across the room. “When did Stiles even meet the kid?” He asks. 

 

“Not sure. But don’t care.” Derek says as his gaze turns towards Jennifer Blake who is giving him this flirtatious smile. Derek smirks back and nods his head in acknowledgement. 

 

Scott finally tears his gaze away from his former best friend and this Theo guy, shaking his head as he tries and fails to pay attention to something that Isaac is trying to tell him. 

 

First thing he’s going to do is have a little talk with Stiles and find out more about Theo. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles is getting out of her final period and walking towards her locker where she sees a figure that she didn’t expect to find there. 

 

“Scott. What’s up?” 

 

Scott lifts his head when he hears her voice and gives a small, hesitant smile. 

 

“Hey Stiles. Nothing much just wanted to talk to you for a little bit.”

 

“Really?” Stiles asks with her eyebrows raised. They feel like they’re touching her hairline at Scott’s declaration. “Well I’m fine, man. You wouldn’t have to ask if you were around more often.”

 

Scott’s smile drops and he looks down at his feet like they are the most interesting thing on planet earth. 

 

“I know Stiles. Things have just been hectic. And I’m not the only one who’s been MIA. You don’t even sit by me anymore.”

 

Stiles just scoffs at Scott’s excuses. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she goes to open her locker. While shoving her books into the tiny compartment she hears Scott sigh. 

 

“Okay look I’m sorry. I just wanted to ask you about your new friend.”

 

Stiles slams her locker shut and stares at Scott for a few minutes. He squirms under her gaze, forgetting how scary Stiles can be when even slightly irritated. 

 

“His name is Theo. He just moved here. And he’s a great guy.”

 

“How do you know for sure that he is a great guy? Stiles you just met him.”

“I just do Scott!” Stiles exclaims with her arms raised. She turns, moving towards the exit. “He listens to what I have to say and makes me laugh.” She tells Scott. Not even turning back to see if he’s still there. 

 

Scott catches up to her and when she glances up at him she can see a bit of disbelief in his eyes. “You like him don’t you?” he asks. 

 

“Well duh Scott. I wouldn’t be hanging out with him if I didn’t.”

 

“No Stiles! I meant that you like him more than a friend! I’m right aren’t I?”

 

Stiles stops just at the doors, with one hand resting on the door, she twists her head to look at Scott and tells him, “So what if I do Scott? He’s sincere and genuinely interested in me. We have a lot in common. It’s not wrong to have a crush. Now goodbye Scott.” After saying her piece she pushes the door open and walks towards the parking lot, leaving Scott by the exit. 

 

Scott just sighs and decides to leave it alone. He has to go to practice anyways. 

 

Stiles gets into her Jeep and sits there for awhile just thinking. She knew he wouldn’t come after her, but it still hurt to have been proven right. 

 

‘Snap out of it Stiles. You’ve got Theo.’

 

As she starts up her car she feels her phone vibrate. When she looks to her notifications, seeing a message from Theo asking if she wanted to do homework together in the library. 

 

Stiles just smiles to herself while telling herself, ‘Yeah. You’ve got Theo.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So let me get this straight. Your ex best-friend just came up to you, to ask about me?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Well look at that. Being friends with you does have its benefits. Now all the cool kids wanna get to know about the famous Theo Raeken.” Theo says. Poking Stiles’ cheek with a playful grin on his face. 

 

“You mean infamous. Besides I still don’t see how it’s any of Scott’s business who my friends are. Or..well…friend. I mean...he was the one who left me stranded. I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear me vent about something. Let's just watch the television."

 

Stiles is next to Theo, watching the television at home. After the library they decided that since it is a Friday they should get the right to relax at either one’s house. 

“Hmmm. It's fine if you want to vent. Well don’t sweat it beautiful. You don’t have to explain yourself to anybody.”

 

Stiles leans into Theo and relaxes a little more when he wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

 

Theo looks down on her with a smile on his face. “Just know you still got me Stiles Stilinski. You and me."

 

She smiles into his chest and inhales his scent. Closing her eyes a bit as she starts feeling warm all over. She's got a few good ideas for her next musical project. She loses consciousness barely catching Theo's last whispered words, "Everything you ever dreamed, beautiful."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want Theo to be evil or not. I have this whole thing set up for if he's just manipulating her, but I'm starting to fall for him myself. I don't want to reveal it publicly what I'm gonna do in the end with his character, but I do want feedback.


End file.
